


Halloween Party

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costumes, Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween, Historical Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids prepare for a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Yes, I know all my references are much older than any of these kids would dress as. Indulge me, okay?

It was the night of the school Halloween party, and the Foster household was a whirlwind of activity. The kids had (mostly) decided on their outfits as soon as the party was announced, and had worked to get them together. Lena and Stef weren't exactly rolling in money, but between second-hand stores, sewing, and some creativity, they'd managed to get pretty decent costumes for all five kids.

Mariana sat on her bed, trying not to fidget as Callie carefully used an eyebrow pencil to create a unibrow. She was going as Frida Kahlo, the 20th century Mexican painter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mariana muttered. "Maybe I should go as someone else..."

"Yea, cuz we totally have time for you come up with a whole new costume," Callie snarked. 

Mariana sighed.

"Besides, look," said Callie, pointed to the mirror. "Aside from the uni-brow you look really pretty!"

"I guess I don't look too bad."

Callie smiled. She was already in her costume. She had dressed as Janis Joplin, though she suspected she looked more like random hippie, which she was okay with.

"I'm going to go see how my brother's doing."

Leaving the room she shared with Mariana, Callie made her way to her moms' room. Last she knew, that's where Jude was. The door was open, so she walked in to find Lena helping Jude with his costume. Noting Callie's entrance, Jude turned and smiled at her.

"What do you think?" Jude was dressed as Mulan, from the Disney movie from the same name. He was in the dress she'd worn while fighting the movie's villain, Shan Yu, and was he was also wearing a little bit of make-up.

"You look really great!" said Callie, giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Jude replied, spinning around to show the whole costume.

Callie smiled. "Let's go see if the other kids are ready."

"Okay."

 

When they got downstairs, Callie saw that Mariana had already made her way down, and was sitting on the couch. Brandon and Jesus, her two other brothers were down there as well. When Jude had decided to dress as Mulan, the older boys had decided to dress as women, as well, as a show of solidarity with his little brother. Brandon was in a yellow and black jumpsuit, and was wearing a blond wig; he was playing The Bride from _Kill Bill_. Meanwhile, Jesus was dressed as Carmen Miranda, complete with a basket of (plastic) fruit on his head. 

"Nice," said Callie, pointing to Jesus' head.

"I like it," said Jude, smiling.

"Thanks."

Lena looked at her watch. She felt anxious, despite there still being about fifteen minutes before she needed to leave. As vice principal of their school, Lena had chaperone duty at the dance, which meant going early and staying late. This meant that their other mom, Stef, was going to be taking them to the dance. She was currently at work, but was planning to be home in time for Lena to get to school.

As expected, Stef rushed in, still in uniform.

"Am I late?"

"No, you're fine," said Lena, giving her a quick kiss. "You still have time to change. But I need to go."

"Okay." 

After another quick kiss, Lena headed to the door. "I’ll see you kids at the dance," she said with a wave.

Stef turned to the kids. "Oh, look at you guys! You all look amazing!" 

She smiled, then went to her room to change. When she came back, she held up her phone.

"C'mon, I want to get a picture of you all!"

"Joy..." said Jesus.

"Oh, c'mon, you all look great," said Stef as she wrangled them into position for the photo. Finally, she got them posed, then took the picture.

"Okay, let's go!"

As they headed out, Callie hung back, watching her siblings. She thought of her friendship with Mariana, and how Brandon and Jesus were protective of Jude... she smiled, and headed out to celebrate the holiday with her family.


End file.
